Learning Quickly, Baby
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and now Ron has decided he wants everything Harry wants. Including a beaten down Draco Malfoy. Ron/Draco, Harry/Draco Warnings inside


WARNINGS: Dub-con Ron/Draco, angst, dirty talk/bad language, eighth year fic, partially OOC!Ron/kind of horrible!Ron, Bullied!Draco

DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim on any other characters, settings, or ideas except for the mildly questionable storyline. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not sue.

* * *

When Harry had decided to drop out of the Quidditch team to concentrate on his studies he told Ron. At breakfast the next day, Hermione was proudly telling everyone about how Ron had finally taken her advice and dropped Quidditch to concentrate on his studies.

When Harry decided he wanted to become an Auror so he could help out in the aftermath of the war, he told Ron. At lunchtime Ron announced his plans to train to be an Auror, he wanted to help out in the aftermath of the war.

When Harry realised he was gay, he told Ron. That night in the common room, he was confronted by a worried Hermione, warning Harry that Ron had some news that he had better take well.

Harry never confronted Ron about his behaviour, but he began to notice a pattern. Every plan he told Ron about, Ron somehow had completed before Harry got the chance. Every time this happened, Harry would look at Ron in confusion and Ron would smile back, smug.

Harry Potter didn't learn very quickly.

* * *

"Ron, there's something I want to tell you and just don't freak out, ok?"

Ron nodded encouragingly at the other boy, waiting to hear Harry's news.

"The thing is I sort of like someone. A whole lot. Like maybe even love. It's ah… It's D-Malfoy."

Harry glanced at his best friend, worried about how his new was being taken. Ron grinned at Harry.

"Mate, I don't mind at all. He's not a bad looking bloke you know, as long as he keeps his mouth shut."

Harry smiled back, and the two headed down to breakfast.

Throughout the day, Harry would watch Draco. After the defeat of Voldemort, they had all been invited back to finish school. An eighth year of sorts. Draco was one of the only Slytherins to return. The only other eighth year was Blaise Zabini and as his family had remained neutral in the war he was exempt from any repercussions. Lucius' blatant support for Lord Voldemort had condemned his son to the bullying he so dignifiedly endured. He was constantly tripped, hexed, beaten, and teased. Blaise tried to protect Draco, but there was only so much he could do for his friend. Harry was hoping to add to that protection – even if Draco rejected his romantic advances, he hoped the two could be friends.

* * *

That night, Harry was going to break the news to Hermione, however as he began to talk, Ron burst into the common room and said there was something he just _had_ to tell the two of them. Dragging them out the portrait hole and into the corridor, Ron began to speak.

"I've started dating someone. It hasn't been going on very long, but I wanted you two to be the first to know." Here Ron grinned like a cat that got the proverbial cream. "Come on out, baby."

From behind a nearby suit of armour came the slim form of Draco Malfoy. He offered a shy smile to the two Gryffindors and clutched Ron's hand. Ron stroked Draco's cheek before kissing him gently. Harry saw red. It was clear Draco had recently been on the receiving end of another cruel beating. His robes were dusty and torn and there was a cut running down his cheek. No doubt Ron had rescued him before declaring his attraction to the other boy.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Ron?"

"Harry, I thought you wouldn't mind. You _know_ Draco's reformed."

"Of course I do! But you know how I feel about him. How could you do this, Ron?"

"I really like him, Harry. I can't help how I feel."

"Boys!" Hermione had seen how the argument was affecting Draco. He was endeavouring to hide behind Ron and tears had welled up in his eyes.

Breathing heavily, Harry stared into Ron's eyes. _How could he do this to me?_ His questioning gaze was met with that oh so familiar look. Finally Harry understood what it meant.

"You disgust me, Weasley."

Harry stalked back into the common room. Ron whispered something in Draco's ear and made him blush. Hermione looked curiously at the couple before running in after Harry.

* * *

Ron smiled at the look on Harry's face when Draco grabbed onto Ron's hand like a life preserver, and when Ron kissed the blond so tenderly. It never got old, besting Harry Potter. He wasn't entirely sure when this need to beat the other boy became so overpowering, but he didn't really mind. Harry deserved it for always making Ron feel inadequate.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Ron?"

It looked like Harry had finally realised what was going on. And he looked _pissed_. Shame there was nothing he could do. Ron had Draco now and he wasn't about to let him go, especially not to Harry.

"Harry, I thought you wouldn't mind. You _know_ Draco's reformed"

"Of course I do! But you know how I feel about him. How could you do this, Ron?"

Ron could have laughed at how easy Harry was making this. It sounded like Harry was disgusted with Ron for getting with Draco because the other boy was an ex-Death Eater.

"I really like him, Harry, I can't help how I feel!"

Ron hadn't realised how Draco was cowering behind him until Hermione stopped their fight. He stared smugly at Harry until the boy hissed "You disgust me, Weasley" and stalked off. Ron knew Hermione was still watching him and leaned down to put his mouth next to Draco's ear.

"How about we go and break in your bed, lover?" Admittedly not the most eloquent of requests, but Draco blushed gratifyingly red.

Watching Hermione run after Harry, Ron pulled Draco down the hall. When the tormenting at night had become too much, the Headmaster had granted Draco his own private room, which Ron fully intended to make use of. They were barely in the door before Ron had Draco pressed against a wall, claiming his mouth while his fingers tore at the blond's clothes.

"Ron, wait…"

Ron pulled back slightly, his breath ghosting over Draco's lips, his fingers continuing to undo buttons. "What's wrong, baby?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Another dark blush.

"Really? You want to… with me?"

"Of course!"

"Even after what Potter said?"

"If Potter can't pull his head out his arse enough to see that you've changed he doesn't deserve to know you, baby."

Draco smiled at the kind words and allowed his lips to be claimed in another searing kiss. By the time he was released, gasping, the two were completely naked, pressing against each other. Scooping him up, Ron carried Draco over to the bed. Dropping him unceremoniously, Ron climbed up Draco's body, kissing and touching his way over the pale skin. Draco squirmed as Ron's hands approached his cock.

"Ron, I- I've ne- I don't…"

"Shh, Baby, I've got it all under control."

"But I've never… been with anyone before."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Then you're all mine."

"You…want me?"

"Sure."

"Then…take me?"

"Oh, I plan to."

Those were the last coherent words spoken for quite some time. It wasn't until Ron had reduced Draco to a bundle of quivering, whimpering nerve endings and thrown him over the edge of pleasure into ecstasy several times that the two lay back, sated and exhausted.

"Merlin. That was…amazing," said Draco.

"Why thank you." Draco blushed as Ron leered at him.

"Oh baby, how can you still be bashful?" Ron's voice dropped into a purr as he let his hot breath puff over Draco's ears. "How can you still be embarrassed when I've seen every part of you? When I've touched every inch of your skin? When I've licked you all over? And I mean _all over_."

Draco whimpered and squirmed in embarrassment and arousal, and Ron chuckled at his blushing boyfriend. Pulling the other boy into his arms, the two were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Hermione ran up the stairs towards the boys' dorms only to come face to face with Seamus, Neville, and Dean.

"Hermione! What's going on with Harry?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah, he just came tearing up here snarling about Malfoy," added Neville.

"What's the slimy git done now?" asked Dean.

"I'm not entirely sure _Draco_ has done anything." Hermione said cryptically. "I'll see what I can do, but you boys might end up sleeping in the common room tonight."

"Ah that's ok, as long as you sort that boy out." With that comment, Seamus and the others left.

Hermione carefully unlocked the door and walked into the room. She soon spotted Harry lying on his bed, sobbing. Hurrying over, she swept the distraught boy into her arms and rocked him until the tears stopped.

"Harry, tell me what's going on."

"I c-can't believe Ron w-w-would d-do that to m-m-me." Harry whispered.

"Do what? I thought you and Draco had buried the hatchet, you can't tell me you're still against him."

"H-Hermione, I l-l-love him! D-don't you underst-stand? I love h-him!"

"Ron?" Harry laughed bitterly.

"No, D-Draco." Hermione was surprised, but recovered quickly.

"Well you can hardly expect Ron to know about this, you've kept it pretty well under wraps."

"Oh h-he knew. I t-told him this m-morning."

"Oh Harry." Hermione paused. "Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, Hermione, but he's been doing it all year. Quitting the Quidditch team, wanting to be an Auror, even coming out to you! And now Draco thinks I got mad because I still hated him! Oh H-Hermione, I just n-never thought h-h-he would d-do something like th-this!" Harry wailed.

Hermione held Harry tighter as he was again overcome by tears.

She slept there that night, holding Harry tight as he sobbed over the loss of his best friend.

She stayed awake most of the night wondering when Ron's jealousy had reached such despicable levels.

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of the eighth years knew that Ron had done something to Harry, that the two were no longer friends. Ron didn't seem to care and spent all of his time wrapped up in Draco. He couldn't seem to keep his hands or lips off the other boy, always whispering in his ear and making him blush. Harry's jaw ached from constantly grinding his teeth. The only good thing about Ron's constant presence was that he deterred most of the bullies. Blaise and Hermione became close as they grew tired of third-wheeling with the happy couple.

"Have they spent any time apart in the last month?" Hermione asked, watching Harry watch Draco and Ron.

"I don't think so." Blaise replied.

"I don't think it's good for him."

"Who? Ron?"

"No, Draco. Ron's got him so caught up in their relationship that he's neglecting you, his best friend!"

"Only friend, more like."

They watched as Ron laid his hand on Draco's thigh under the table. Draco blushed prettily and put his hand over it. From their angle they could see Ron massaging Draco, pushing his hand higher and higher. When Ron's hand settled firmly over his crotch, Draco looked at Ron, pleading with his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest but suddenly found it full of Ron's tongue. They saw his hand pushing on Draco's crotch, cupping and rubbing the blond's erection. Ron pulled back as Draco moaned making sure the whole library heard the loud sound. Draco flushed with humiliation and stared desperately at his textbook while Ron chuckled and continued his ministrations.

"I'm just worried about when Ron gets bored."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not meant to say…"

"Hermione."

"Fine, but you honestly cannot tell anyone, especially not Draco."

"What is it?"

"Ever since the start of the year Ron has been...trying to best Harry. Harry was telling me how every time he made a plan and confided to Ron about it, before he could act Ron would've already done it."

"Like what?"

"Like quitting Quidditch to concentrate on school, like applying to become an Auror, like coming out to the school."

"I'm not going to like where this is going, am I?"

Hermione shook her head. "The last thing Harry confided in Ron, before he realised what Ron was doing, was how he thought he was falling in love with Draco."

Blaise snarled in disgust. "So that bastard is using Draco to beat Harry Potter? I thought they were friends. And why did he have to involve Draco? Draco's so vulnerable right now."

"I know, Blaise, I know. That's why I'm worried about what will happen to Draco when Ron gets bored."

Draco was flushed and sweating now, staring at the page but not even pretending to read. Ron still seems entirely unaffected by the whole situation. Draco was holding onto the table with white-knuckled fingers and Hermione, Blaise, and Harry watched him gasp and shudder and close his eyes in shame. Ron finally pulled away, wiping his hand on Draco's trousers.

"Please tell me there's some good news."

"Harry's never given up on Draco. He'll be waiting to pick up the pieces."

"Ron is such a bastard."

"He wasn't always, you know." Hermione smiled wistfully, thinking of the happy red head she used to love. "I think he just finally got sick of living in Harry's shadow."

"We have to do something about this, Hermione."

"I know."

* * *

The weeks turned into months and Ron and Draco stayed together. Harry was forced to watch as Draco was never seen in public without Ron's hands on him, around his waist, on the back of his neck, holding his hip. Ron was always in control of the blond's movements. Harry continued watching, day after day, as Draco quietly and unassumingly gave every single part of himself to Ron. His entire existence revolved around the red-headed boy. In Charms, they were to create a flock of little birds. Since Hermione no longer helped him, Ron was having all sorts of trouble. Seeing him get frustrated, Draco sent his flock over, where they settled around the annoyed boy, chirping softly. The gentle shows of affection, nothing like the garish displays from Lavender or the unexpected declarations from Hermione, were so earnest Harry felt his heart break each time. _He_ should be the one on the receiving end of those shy smiles and soft blushes. _He_ was the one who loved Draco. But maybe… maybe if Ron could make Draco that happy… maybe it was better this way.

* * *

Harry nearly fell over when he saw Ron come down to breakfast alone. It was three months since the incident in the corridor and the red head walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Harry and Hermione, smiling at them like nothing had happened.

"Where's Draco, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He'll probably come down later." Ron answered disinterestedly.

"You just left him alone?" Harry asked.

"He's a big boy, _Potter_, he can take care of himself."

"Fuck you, Weasley."

With that Harry ran from the room, knowing Draco was in trouble.

"Faggot, taking it up the arse from Weasley every night."

"Cocksucker."

"You'd wrap those scrawny legs around anyone, wouldn't you slut?"

"Death Eater."

"You're a worthless piece of shit, you know that, Malfoy?"

"Fag."

"Get up, whore. Get up so I can knock you down again!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry ran around the corner to see a group of students from all houses crowding over Draco as he lay on the ground. The crowd scattered as Harry charged through, kneeling over the prone body.

"Draco, Draco, baby are you alright?" Harry unwittingly used to endearment Ron frequently employed.

"Please, Ron, stop, I can't take much more." Draco whispered, not looking up at his saviour.

"Draco, it's me, Harry, what's wrong?"

"Harry? Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Harry stood and turned, glowering at the remaining students.

"If you don't fancy seeing exactly what shade of red your blood is I suggest you leave right now."

The students fled and Harry bent to pull Draco into his arms. Rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering sweet reassurances in his ears, Harry lifted Draco bridal-style and carried him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed into action, luckily most of the injuries were relatively easy to heal, but he was ordered to rest for at least one night. When she was finished and had left the two boys, Harry drew the curtains before going to sit on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Draco, I think you need to tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Harry."

Harry saw through the façade at once.

"Draco, when I grabbed you and you thought I was Ron, you sounded terrified. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Draco."

"Harry, please."

"Fine." Huffing, Harry stormed out of the room. Draco watched his back the whole way out, tears trickling down his cheeks.

* * *

"Did you miss me?"

Draco shivered as he felt Ron's strong arms wrap around his waist. He was barely in the room on his first day back from the hospital wing.

"Because I sure missed you."

Draco flinched as Ron rubbed his erection against his back.

"I was only gone for one night, Ron."

"I know, baby, but I still missed you. We can fix that up right now, ok?"

"Ron, I have assignments to do, and work to catch up on, and we have class in half an hour."

Draco tried to struggle out of the other boy's embrace, but Ron was so much bigger and stronger.

"I don't think I like the sound of that, baby."

Ron threw Draco on to the bed. A wave of his wand and Draco was naked. The next second, Ron had his trousers open and was on top of Draco. He grabbed the slim wrists in one hand and lifted them over Draco's head. His other palm was underneath Draco's chin, pressing his head back, exposing his neck and cutting off most of his air.

"I always like you best when you just _shut_ _up_, baby. When I hold on so tight you can't make a fucking _sound_."

Revelling in Draco's desperate whimpers, Ron sank his teeth into the smooth, pale flesh of his chest. He kept biting, and rutted against Draco until he came, splattering all over the boy's stomach and chest.

Standing up, Ron spelled himself clean and tucked himself away.

"Don't clean that up, baby. I want you to smell like me all day."

Draco didn't move until he was sure Ron had left the room. He wiped away his unshed tears and slowly got dressed, the cum drying uncomfortably. As he moved about the room, he tried to convince himself that the boy he loved had not just done that to him. He just didn't understand. What had happened to the sweet kisses and gentle touches? Now Ron just used him like a casual fuck toy and the one time Draco had really put his foot down he'd been beaten to a pulp. Steeling himself, Draco picked up his bag and walked to Charms.

* * *

Ron's arm was around Draco's waist before he reached the classroom door, but what used to be comforting was now clearly a controlling presence.

"Hermione, this is getting worse." Blaise muttered.

"I know, but I don't see what we can do." She answered.

"I do." The two jumped at the dark voice from behind them.

"Harry?"

"Ron's been hurting him. When I stopped them from beating him up, he thought I was Ron and he was pleading with me to stop because he couldn't take much more. "

"Harry, we have to do something."

"No shit, Hermione."

"Straight after class we're going to see Dumbledore."

"And what good will that do?"

"We can get Ron expelled, Blaise. But, Harry, do you-"

"More than ever, Hermione. It's killing me seeing him like this."

* * *

"If what you have told me is true, then Mr. Weasley will indeed be removed from the school. Professor Snape, will you please fetch me Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione, Blaise, and Harry watched as the potions master strode from the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall was pacing and the Headmaster was frowning as they all waited for Draco to arrive. Five heads turned sharply as the doors opened and Draco stepped in. He stood awkwardly before Blaise strode over and pulled his best friend into a bone-crushing hug.

"Merlin, I've missed you, Dray."

"I'm so sorry, Blaise."

"Oh shut up, it wasn't your fault."

Still holding the blond, Blaise returned to his seat, pulling Draco onto his lap. They both looked to the Headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could please explain your situation to those present."

Draco looked around nervously. The three professors had concern etched in their features, Blaise had forgiven him, and Hermione had grabbed his hand, but Harry was scowling.

"Umm, well, what did you want to know, sir?"

"Draco, we need you to tell us what's been going on between you and Weasley," said Snape.

Draco laughed nervously. "We've been dating, Professor."

"Draco, cut the crap. We know he's been abusing you, just say it," said Harry.

"He hasn't!" Draco looked terrified.

"What?" said Harry.

"I _said_ he hasn't been abusing me."

"I've seen the bruises, Draco."

"Maybe we just like it a little rough!" Draco blushed bright red, but his expression was determined.

"Draco!"

"Mr. Potter, if you cannot control yourself you will leave at once!" McGonagall threatened.

Sullenly Harry sat back in his chair and Draco relaxed in Blaise's arms. Hermione had never let go of his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand that some people enjoy a certain aggressiveness in the bedroom, however from what we have seen your relationship with Mr. Weasley is not of that nature. We simply wish to keep all our children safe," said Dumbledore.

"And how is taking away the one person who protects me 'keeping me safe'?"

"Dray, we'll look after you, I promise, we just want to get that bastard away from you." Blaise answered.

"Draco, you'll be safe with us, we promise." Hermione added.

"Mr. Malfoy, in your own time."

Looking around the room, Draco came to a conclusion and began to speak. He told them about how Ron saved him from some particularly vicious Ravenclaws and then told him about his feelings. He told them about how wonderful it had been. He told them about how Ron stopped using his name. He told them about how Ron stopped stopping when Draco asked him to. He told them about how Ron hit him. He explained how Ron only ever called him 'baby' nowadays, and treated him like a whore. He told them about the one time he put his foot down, and Ron left him to be attacked by the mob Harry had saved him from. Finally, his voice breaking with shame, he told them about what Ron had done to him that morning.

"You mean you've been sitting there all this time with that bastard's come all over you?" Harry spat. He spun around to face the Headmaster. "I swear sir, if you don't expel him I might have to kill him."

Blaise and Hermione took a sobbing Draco back to his private room. Snape and McGonagall brought a smug Ron to the Headmaster's office. Harry was removed from said office for attacking Ron. Ron was expelled and his wand was removed by a ministry official who was summoned. Harry went out onto the Quidditch pitch to try and blow off some steam. After nearly killing himself for the fourth time, he called it a night and went to find Hermione.

* * *

"Dray, let's get you cleaned up, ok?"

Blaise and Hermione were sitting on the floor in Draco's room, comforting the distraught boy.

"No! If I clean it off he'll be angry with me! He'll get so mad he'll…" Draco shuddered and broke off.

"Draco Malfoy, you are not going to spend another second with Ronald's come on you. Blaise and I are going to clean you up right now, and if Ronald has any problems with that he will be dealing with us," ordered Hermione.

"We mean it, Dray, he won't be able to hurt you anymore," added Blaise.

Sniffling, Draco allowed the other two to lead him to the bathroom. Hermione ran a warm bath while Blaise gently stripped Draco down to his boxers, peeling off the sticky clothes. After whispering comforts, the two left Draco to clean himself off and went back into the living space.

"Is he ok?"

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "What happened? Is Ron expelled? How did you get in here?"

"Ron's gone and they took his wand, he'll have to face trial next month. With Draco's confession and my memories they have enough evidence to sentence him, so Draco won't ever have to see him again. And I may have threatened Dumbledore until he told me how to get in here." Harry finished sheepishly.

"Oh thank goodness." Hermione breathed.

"Hey, don't you think Draco's been in there for a while now?" Blaise asked suddenly.

Hermione's eyes opened wide, fearing the worst.

"You left him alone?" Harry cried.

Before either of them could act, he'd burst into the bathroom to be greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy standing next to the bath. He was still wearing his boxers and he couldn't seem to bring himself to climb in. Hermione and Blaise looked in and saw Harry reach out to the trembling boy. As if it was planned, the two retreated from the bathroom and then left Draco's rooms altogether.

Slowly, Harry approached Draco. With one hand on the blond's trembling shoulder, Harry undid his own shirt and pants until he too was in his boxer shorts. He tested the water and then drew Draco to him, placing them both in the bath. He grabbed a cloth and began to clean the dried come off the pale skin, carefully wiping the vivid bite mark. When he reached under the boxer shorts to clean the rest of the come Draco flinched, but didn't move away. The entire time Harry worked, Draco wouldn't look at him.

"Draco, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, but you needed to be cleaned off."

Finally Draco looked at Harry, but his eyes were dull. "He'll be so angry."

"Then he can be angry in Azkaban, because that's where he's going."

"What?"

"Draco, he's gone. He can never touch you, never hurt you ever again."

A spark of hope flickered in Draco's eyes and Harry grinned. They both stood and climbed out of the tub. Harry grabbed a towel and dried himself quickly before turning to dry Draco. The boy smiled at the gentle caress of his shoulders and torso, but as Harry moved down his body he remembered what was happening. Harry knew that Draco was just a whore. He'd gotten rid of Ron so he could have Draco all to himself. That's what this was all about. Closing his eyes in resignation, Draco started pushing his boxers off his hips. When he felt Harry still his hands he looked up, confused.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"It's all I'm good for, isn't it?"

"Draco!"

"Just take me already, Potter! I understand that I was just Ron's whore. I know why you got rid of him!"

"Well, you clearly don't!"

Harry grabbed Draco and dragged him out to the living space. Pushing Draco onto the couch he began to pace.

"Harry, just-"

"Stop! Don't say that, don't even think it."

"But-"

"Draco!"

Draco fell silent as Harry continued to pace. He finally slowed and sat beside the other boy.

"Draco, I want you to hear me out, please. From the beginning of this year, every time I told Ron I was going to do something, by the next day he'd already done it. Like when I resigned from the Quidditch team, even when I came out. He was always one step ahead. The last thing I told him was about how I thought I was falling in love. With you."

Draco processed the words and realised the horrible truth. "So he…he never loved me?"

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I couldn't believe he would do something like that and I certainly couldn't believe he'd drag _you_ into it. It was wrong and it was horrible and I wish that I'd done something about it, but I was so angry and you looked, well, happy. At first, at least. And then, well I guess I did do something, I just wish it had been sooner. The thing is though, Draco, I still really like you. And I definitely don't want to push you into anything, but I would be so happy if you would just do me the honour of being my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Just my friend. Just let me be someone you can talk to, someone to hang out with. That's all I want from you."

"So you _don't_ still love me? Not now that I'm all used and dirty?"

"Draco, I still want you so much, but I will not be some rebound. If you're willing we'll become friends and if anything more comes from that, I'll be the happiest man in the world."

Draco thought for a moment before he smiled shyly and hugged his friend, Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry and Draco soon became close. They spent much of their time with Blaise and Hermione, when the other two weren't snogging. Harry and Draco would laugh together, do homework together and pair up in classes. Draco felt safer with Harry than he ever did with Ron. Ron was in jail for two years, and when he was released he would not be allowed to use magic for the next five. Draco didn't care as long as he was with Harry.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Draco whined.

Harry laughed and opened the secret passageway into Hogsmeade. He pulled Draco down it until the two emerged in the crisp night air.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" Draco gasped.

"I'm glad you think so, Draco."

Draco turned to look at the other boy and found him much closer than he'd expected.

"Harry, what are y-"

He was silenced by Harry's lips pressing softly against his.

"Draco, will you-"

"Yes."


End file.
